Raised on wings pt1
by Gannond50
Summary: Link and zelda travle to zoras domain and beyond to find out why the divine beasts stop working link struggles to take his mind off a certain person who he hasnt seen for some time journy with them as they rebuild hyrule and prepare for a greater evil far worse that the calamity


Next stop Sheikah village

The sky's a bright blue outside of hyrule castle With the newly defeat of Gannon link,and Zelda find themselves in a field of silent princesses.

As Zelda turns back towards link "well that's strange" she says holding up the Sheikah slate.

"What" link asks in a worried voice.

"I'm afraid va Ruta has stopped working" zelda answers worriedly as she turns to looks at va Ruta

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" link asks as he takes the slate back.she turns around and says "next stop Sheikah village if we go now we can make it to dueling peak stables before night fall"

Zelda starts to head towards the main road as link follows closely.

"So hyrule is at peace once more" link says happily.

Zelda answers in a calm but worried voice "it would appear so we may have slated Gannon but the yiga and other dangers await us."

Link nods and goes on to say "keep your eyes peeled I killed their leader kogha so they kinda hunt me like some kind of wild dog that's gone mad."

He pulls the master sword out of his sheath and shield ready."calm down link after seeing Gannon's defeat I'm sure they won't..." but as she says this a stranger passes them "wait a minute...you guys just don't quite do you".her and link jump back as the man shows his true self to be a foorsoilder "see I told you that you can't go without suspecting anyone"link snapped the wind blew harshly as Zelda summons a sword in hand and a bow on her back "ugh focus on him. The yiga member disappeared and reappears behind the they turn around as he fire 3 arrows one at link and 2 at zelda link jumps and yells "no" zelda turns as if to yell" but link lands in time missing the parry and takeing two arrows to the left shoulder. "Dam" he yells as he pulls out the arrows "are you ok" he asks.

"Yea but your not your arm" she says haste fully pulling a arrow back "you'll regret fighting us".The yiga man laughs "ow really he disappears and reappears farther away.

"Arrow fly swift and straight hit the target make them pay she lets the arrow fly backwards. The yiga not amused "wrong way" he yells.

Zelda steps forward "ow really 3..2..1" right as he was done yelling crack the arrow struck the back of his head and out through his mask the yiga member falls he lets out a scream. "O my goddesses" link says " I didn't know you could do that" he was sitting flat on his butt holding his shoulder sword put away zelda walks over " you arm is bleeding heavily" link shakes his head as he pulls out a piece of cloth "here can you help" he asks.

"I guess thank you fo saveing me" zelda says as she patches link up "you ought to be more careful don't worry I can handle myself their that should do until we get to the stable all that's left to do is pass through the duel peaks the come to the river splitting the mountains as the hear a scream "omg" a woman yells link and Zelda race to the stable as they see a younge woman horrified at what a man was cooking link and Zelda ask "are you ok"

The woman reply's " oh my yes I'm sorry your highness didn't mean to worry you ah link looks like you have saved hyrule".

Link smiles and says "I had help" the woman sits down by the man who was dressed in red and black from head to toe "so what brings you back"

Zelda says "we are on our way to Sheikah village to speak to Impa and we do not wish to travel at night we would links to rent two beds please". The woman nods as she stands she says "I'll give you a one time deal 100 rupies for one night"

Link digs through his bag he pulls out a silver rupee the old lady smiles as she takes the rupee and shows them to their rooms.

Kass new something was off abou the current weather in Rito village he looks up and sighs to him self " it's almost like their isn't anyone on bored".

"Right you are" a mysterious man said but to Kass's suprise he saw a Rito with blue feathers and green eyes and a bow strapped to his back.

"Am I seeing things or is that really you master revali ".kass was in shock as revali stepped forward from the edge of the landing "it's good to be myself again tell me do you know how it feels to be a spirit."

Kass is at a loss for words at the mentioning of the word spirit implying he was dead "um I'm afraid I don't".kass started to step back but revali reassured him " it's ok I'm not dead anymore ".revali turns to look out over the village and out past the flight range kass walks up to get a better look " o my hylia it is you we have to tell the elder" kass turns as revali turns to follow.

They pass the shrine and walk down a flight of stairs until they reach the elders home they walk in the room smelled like fresh air as a subtle breeze blows the room is decorated in traditional Rito style with a bookshelf to the left of the front entrance a cooking pot to the right and in the center sat the elder.

"By the goddess hylia revali is that you but I thought you died."the elder sat forward as kass and revali walkes into the room.

"Well I though so too but apparently it was just a curse from the calamity that was lifted when he was defeated". Revali said proudly.

"Well then that exsplains the sudden calmness in the air" the elder said as revali turns to leave "I recommend putting omg some practice at the flight range you can find teba their,and kass I need you to search for link I have something important to ask him".

Kass politely sasy "yes sir I'll leave as soon as I gather my things."

And with that kass prepared to go find link and revali headed to the flight range to work his skills and get use to being back in a body again.


End file.
